Yashikage
Yashikage (ヤシカゲ, Yashikage) is an Amateur Hunter who attempted the 291st Hunter Exam and failed. Yashikage grew up in the small desert Kingdom of Ghera, and was born into a family that had been servants of the countries king for generations. Yashikage spent most of his childhood training to be a servant, and when he turned thirteen he became a servant boy of one of the royal princes. However, the prince he was assigned was bratty and temper-mental, and he would often blame all his hardships on Yashikage despite the fact that the servant boy did his job remarkably. Eventually the prince pushed Yashikage to far and he lost his temper with the royal, yelling at him and calling him out on his numerous faults. The prince of course saw this as treason, and called the royal guards to come and take Yashikage to be executed. Fortunately Yashikage managed to escape the palace, but he had to keep running until he was finally out of the kingdom, and he could never return without being killed. From here Yashikage lived with various caravans that traveled throughout the lands, that is until he heard about the Hunter Exams. When he heard about the lives Hunters got to live and the things a Hunter License could get you he immediately started training. When the 291st Hunter Exam finally rolled around Yashikage entered and made it all the way to stage three before falling unconscious from another applicant's poison and being disqualified. By a stroke of fate however Yashikage met a woman named Cricket Arctan, who was on the verge of passing the exam herself before she forfeited. She thought that Yashikage showed promise and took him to her master, Bararaka Jagan, where he began training for the 292nd Hunter Exams. After the year of training with Bara, Yashi managed to earn his Hunter License and officially become a Hunter. He is [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu's']] main character and the central protagonist of Witch × Hunter. Appearance Yashikage is a young man of average height for his age, with a slim yet toned build. He has a noticeably dark complexion, being from the Dhera Kingdom where everyone possesses a dark skin tone. He also possesses uniquely white hair that's styled in a messy and spikey fashion, and brilliant emerald colored eyes. Yashi's usual attire consists of cool, light-weight Dheran clothes. He wears a thin white sleeveless turnic that's straps fall around his shoulders in stead of over, and matching puffy white pants. Over this he wears a short white robe with intricately designed green lining, which he keeps tied at his waist with the collar wide open and falling below his shoulders. He also wears numerous gold accessories around his waist, neck, and wrists. Personality When first meeting Yashikage, he doesn't make an impression as a warrior of any degree. He doesn't put to much thought into his words before he speaks and in truth he is sometimes seen as an oaf, however this could not be farther from the truth. Yashi is actually quite an intelligent individual with a very analytical mind. Unfortunately, this trait goes unnoticed and is covered up by his rather tactless demeanor. Some people have even said he comes off as arrogant at times. This arrogance is displayed only when someone has come off that way in his eyes, to which he responds with equal treatment. Given all these traits, Yashi is actually a naturally gentle and kindhearted person, and he cares about nothing more than his family, especially his little brother. Something that sets Yashi apart from most Hunters is his philosophy of self-preservation. Even in the name of a just cause Yashi isn't prepared to die, and if he's fighting a battle which he clearly can't win by any means his first instinct is to run. Yashi has swore not to die until he has lived a full life that would normally be unattainable of a Gheran servant. The sole reason Yashi would ever risk his life if for his brother Kami's sake. That's the only life he holds above his own. History Years In Ghera Yashikage was born into a family of servants to the royal family of the Ghera Kingdom, located in a giant desert in the middle of the Strali continent, which is approximately 6200 miles south-east of Greed Island. He lived with his parents, grandfather, his uncle, Toshikage, and his younger brother, Kamikage. For much of his childhood he was trained by his family to be a servant of the highest caliber, and to always perform proper etiquette in the presence of a noble, especially a member of the royal family. However, Yashi's uncle, Toshikage, was not as keen on acting upon every one of the royal families whims, and after years of humiliating servitude, he abandoned his job and left the kingdom. He hasn't been heard from by his family to this day. This had the greatest impact on Yashi and his brother Kamikage, who had both been very close to their uncle, but their parents reassured them that serving the king was their destiny and they would never survive outside the kingdom on their own. The two boys eventually got over their uncle's abandonment, and just in time for them to become full members of the Royal House of Servants. As a preliminary job both boys were assigned to be the personal butler of one of the kingdom's princes. Yashi was assigned to the brattiest and most self-centered of the princes, who would constantly abuse his power over his servants and humiliate them by ordering them to carry out demeaning tasks. But Yashi endured, for a humble servant like him could never challenge the authority of a royal. That was what his parents had always made sure to drill into his head. For four years Yashi suffered and endured the abuse he received on the prince's account. One day however the prince uttered the final insult Yashi would take. The argument his uncle had had with the rest of his family years before about how demeaning it was to serve people your whole life came flashing back and fueled his rage further, until he finally boiled over and gave the prince a severe tongue-lashing, throwing everything he had ever done or said to Yashi or his other servants back at him. This of course had no effect on the prince save enraging him. He immediately informed his father about Yashi yelling at him, but instead said that he had said treasonous thing against the kingdom. The king dispatched guards to hunt Yashi down, so Yashi was left with only one thing to do: run. In a Caravan After living on the run for a while, Yashi soon found out that it was a very mediocre lifestyle. Fortunately his luck changed when a caravan on it's way out of the country allowed him to stow away in their cart, thus going unnoticed by Ghera's border patrol. Once he was safely out of the country Yashi decided the best way to go undetected was to continue to travel with various caravans. He worked for the next three years in several caravans to help sell exotic food and goods all across the Strali continent, all the while avoiding capture from Gheran soldiers. One day however Yashi heard a couple of merchants in his caravan talking about something called the Hunter Exams that were coming up in a few months. Upon further inquiry of the subject, Yashi was amazed by the lives Hunters were able to lead, and with that he bid his caravan farewell and left the Strali continent to go off and train for the exam. Combat Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: While not classified as a strength fighter by any means, Yashi possesses a decent amount of physical strength. During his training Bara claimed it would be beneficial to his overall combat abilities to build up his strength more, even though Yashi is a long-range fighter. Even now he is still very weak physically compared to more experienced hunters like Cricket and Bara, but in comparison to an average person he is still stronger by leaps and bounds. Master Boomerang Wielder: Before gaining knowledge of Nen, Yashi used a boomerang as his weapon of choice, and for good reason. While he was an inexperienced fighter before training under Bara, Yashi wielded his weapon with absolute mastery. He was able to launch it into the air while simultaneously taking into account where it would circle around based on wind direction and surrounding structures that could pose as an obstacle. Yashi could even use the bladed edge as a melee weapon if he needed to. He no longer uses this skill nearly as frequently as he used to, but it can be assumed he still retains his proficiency. Expert Marksmanship: Going hand-in-hand with his mastery over the boomerang, Yashi possesses expert level marksmanship. He's able to send objects sailing through the air with incredible accuracy, and while he most notably uses his boomerang for such feats, he has displayed exemplary aim with projectiles such as darts and simple stones. He can even incorporate it into his Hatsu by launching disks and blasts of gold at his opponent with deadly precision. Decent Melee Combat Skills: As stated above Yashi's skillset is much more oriented to long-range combat, but he has some moderate knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Though he doesn't like to admit it, this is partially credited to the prince he served while still living in Ghera. As part of his education the prince was required to learn martial arts. Yashi was his usual training partner, and while Yashi was required to let the prince win all of their matches, he picked up quite a bit of martial knowledge. Resistance To Heat: A somewhat unique ability of Yashi's is his extraordinary resistance to heat. This comes from growing up in Ghera, a kingdom situated in the middle of a vast desert where temperatures are commonly above ninety degrees Fahrenheit. In temperatures that would usually slow a person down considerably, Yashi is shown to be very comfortable and capable of accomplishing tasks as easily as if it were sixty degrees. However, there is a down side to this. Yashi gets cold very easily, and will bundle up if temperatures drop below fifty degrees. Nen During his Nen water divination, the leaf moved around in the glass of water, indicating that Yashi is a Manipulator (操作系, Sōsakei). He learned the four basic principles of Nen, Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu, under the tutelage of Bara, though he had significant trouble with Zetsu. Since then he has become a very proficient user of Nen despite still being a relative novice, and has even started learning some advanced techniques. Trivia *His appearance is based on Sharkkan from Magi, who ironically was a member of his country's royal family before being exiled. *All members of his family have names that end with kage (影, shadow). This is because in Ghera, you only possess one name, and add your given name to the beginning of your family name, hence Toshikage and Kamikage. *The entries for Treasured Flight and Lityerses will remain empty for a while as filling them in would also include spoilers for the author's storyline. Nevertheless, he wanted to have them up and ready for when the time came. *Yashi's martial arts style is referred to as Gheran Kickboxing. Category:Main Character Category:Witch Hunter Category:Amateur Hunter Category:Manipulators Category:Nen users Category:Hunters Category:Criminal Category:Characters Category:Gheran